Season 1-4
List of season 1-4 episodes in the Hungry Games. Links to the finished episodes are provided in the dashes. Season 1 #Chippy's Crisis - Details four...normal...days at the arena. #You Rob KFCs Charlie Brown - Charlie Brown robs some KFC and cums in it. The cummy KFC has contagious horniness. #The Bear Descent - Pedobear forgets his medicine and goes on a killing spree. #Straight Holocaust - - Dr. Phibes goes on a holocaust killing straight people. #Son of a Beach (AKA Nina Reeeaaaaalllllyyyy Needs to Go) - Nina can't go pee in the ocean because the fish might mug her. She ends up exploding, and the fish steal her wallet. #Teen Titans BLOW ME! - Robin becomes a cheerleader and acts like a bitch to everyone. #Furries Of A Feather - How Blythe became a furry. #The Watergay Scandal - Fatrick starts a scandal involving Dr. Phibes having sexual relations with other men. #Alcatrocity - An episode revolving around Mr. Enter doing an atrocity card on everyone and censoring them into Atrocity Jail. #FAUK THUIS SHOW!!! - Matthew Davis comes to town. #Entergod - Mr. Enter, the god of animation, arrives. Who will please him? Who will be zapped by his Atrocity Beams? #I, Enterbot (AKA Enterbotification) - Clay Claymore becomes an Enterbot. #Moral Hunt - The gang hunts for morals in several cartoons. #Hungry Trail - A picnic goes wary when Coconut Fred's potato salad infects the entire arena with dysentery. #Anvil Riffs: The Hungry Games - Toxicanvil243 arrives and annoys everyone with her constant sarcastic remarks. #Tourettes Girl- Abby moves in with Tourettes Guy and Chloe, meanwhile Fred makes pages for all the evil people he's friends with on the heroes wikia because he's friends with them. #Rapist Mario - Mario does magic mushrooms and rapes people. #Raw Khawk - Rawk Hawk becomes a porn star. #Allahu Ackbabs - Babs does 9/11. #Claymore and Blakemore - Juniper Lee tries to get 03bgood and Clay Claymore to make up. #O'Gaydy - Dr. Phibes tries to make O'Grady High School normal, but is succumbed to the weridness. #It's Pi Day, Charlie Brown- O'Sidekicky hosts a contest for who can remember the most Pi Digitals, meanwhile Charlie Brown, Bowser, Chippy, Helga, Daredevil Dan, Vlad Choclu and You on Kazoo Kid go get some pie. #Popularity Gangrape - It's popular vs. unpopular, and Mr. Enter is the coach! #DeviantFRED - Coconut Fred makes a DeviantART account. #Coconut Fine - Coconut Fred trademarks Let's Plays. #Hoarder Hell - Based on the second Quarter Quell (AKA 50th Hunger Games) from the actual Hunger Games franchise. #If I Can't Have Marriage, Nobody Can (Alt. title: Nobody Gives Blowjobs) - Anvil's imaginary friends visit. One of them, Mr. Facey Face, is getting married to Nobody. And the Bible-thumping Southerner stereotypes Slip and Slide D'Peel ain't havin' any of that! #Bore of the Worlds - Trump closes down the borders around the Cornucopia in the arena. What are the Tributes going to do, while trapped in the field? #Dr. Monkey Fuck - Merio gets admitted to the emergency room. Who's his doctor? Dr. Wally Monkey. #Chloeicle - The four Simulator Creators gain superpowers and wreak havoc. Chloe then becomes furious because she didn't get any superpowers. #Chippy Can't Sleep - Chippy gets insomnia. #Chippy's Rival - Chippy has a new rival, a racist teenager named Toby. #Bouldered In - Mr. Greenrind, Bingo, Melanie, and Slip and Slide accidentally get trapped inside the Nut Hut as Coconut Fred goes grocery shopping, and things start to get crazy in there. #The Last Temptation of Lucy van Pelt - Lucy van Pelt goes on a murderous rampage in the Bates Motel that was imported into the arena. #Mr. Greenretard - Chloe steals Mr. Greenrind's brain. Mr. Greenrind then becomes mentally retarded. #Ninja CD - A bunch of ghost ninjas, under the reign of ghostly attention-seeking villain Amorpho, attack the arena and kidnap all the adult tributes, and it's up to Eric Needles to try and stop them. #Disney's Pixar's DreamWork's Presents: Your Childhood is Ruined - Chloe, Blythe, Dr. Phibes, Charlie Brown, and Bingo all set out a vast journey to find out why Disney keeps cancelling their cartoons. #Chippy Cancer - Chippy realizes how cancerous he was in 2014. Season 2 # Fucked Animals - Blythe collects stuffed animals and has sex with them. This dirty secret goes viral. # Lucy Blows "Instruments" - Gus has a wet dream about Lucy van Pelt. # Patty for Hire - Patty tries once more to get a job. # Comic Conned - Coconut Fred invites characters from unfunny comic strips # Banned from Fruit Salad Island - Coconut Fred does heroin and gets a boner that'll only wear off if he has sex. He then goes around trying to bang certain characters. # Dr. Monkey Fuck: First AIDS - Lucy gets admitted to the Emergency Room as a patient of Dr. Gus Monkey because of a non-contagious type of EbolAIDS that can only be stopped with more sex. # Squid's Wood - Squidward starts dating Chloe (which elevates) in order to get away from SpingeBill's rape face. # Active Imaginations - Eric and Mandy buy a $1200 television just to have sex in it while Squidward takes the television for himself. # Mind Control Lemonade - Lemon Wedge brainwashes Vana into having a crush on Eric Needles, and things escalate from there. # One Bad Jockstrap - Dash Baxter comes to the arena # So-Called Trivia - Coconut Fred decides to make a wiki on Fruit Salad Island, but since his and his friends' lives aren't interesting enough, he, Slip, and Slide decide to become Powerpuff Girls. # PewdieChippy - Chippy admits he dosen't like Pewdiepie # Gettin Edgy With It - Blythe starts dating Shadow The Hedgehog #Son(er)ic - Eric tries to make his Sonic oc real #Food Death Fight - The tributes get stung by Tracker Jackers and start hallucinating that they're in a grocery store with the cast of Foodfight. #LSD Dart Frog - Kitty licks a poison dart frog and trips balls. #It's The Easter Ruben, Charlie Brown- Ruben hosts a deadly easter egg hunt. Meanwhile Anvil dreads on wearing her rabbit costume due to Blythe. #I'm Slim Spongebob, Yes I'm the Real Spongebob - The real Spongebob comes to town, and he and Coconut Fred get into a heated rivalry. #Cruel Therapy - Gus goes on a raping spree and gets kidnapped by Squidward. Squidward subjects Gus to his "erectile therapy". #Here Comes Bingo Boo Boo - Fred enters Bingo into a beauty pageant. #Sex Swapped- The gang eats a special kinda of cheesecake that makes them pregnant and then they give birth to their gender swap selfs Season 3 # Life in Dillydale - The tributes visit the town of Dillydale, home of the Mr. Men and Little Misses, and things start to go wary when Miss Daredevil is killed in one of her stunts and Mr. Tickle accidentally violates Chloe. # Fred's World - Fred and his friends visit the dimension of educational preschool show characters, known as the Edutainment Dimension, and decide to journey to the other side of the world where the nightmarish children's show characters live to visit Nobody and Mr. Facey Face. However, the racist Ferocious Beast who dictates the land doesn't want anyone coming in or out of the border, so he sends bounty hunters after them. Elsewhere, Chloe stars in her own educational children's show after a bit in "Postcards with Buster" impresses the PBS executives. # Crammers - Kitty really needs a date to the dance tomorrow night, yet Sandra keeps putting her down. With the help of her subconscious, will she be able to find one by the time the dance rolls around? Based on the 2015 Cartoon Network pilot "Jammers". # Rude Feud - Anvil and Chippy have their rudeness separated from them. Based on the banned Dexter's Laboratory episode "Rude Removal". # Butt Buddies - The tributes are turned into dogs. # Inglorious Baxters - Blythe Baxter, Dash Baxter, and Buster Baxter find out that they're siblings. # Something Seems Amish - Chloe decides to become Amish. # Gotta Release Them All - Coconut Fred brings each of the 718 Pokemon to the Arena, but things go wary when he accidentally releases them. # Coconut Fred's Most Offensive Episodes - Fred shows clips of his pilot during Ruben's live stream. # "Sweet" Dreams - Abby's wet dreams come to life because of the O'Grady weirdness. # Sexy Body Swap - Coconut Fred discovers his recently deceased alien friend Vic's magic dildo, which ends up causing all the tributes to switch places with each other. # Tributes vs. Plants vs. Zombies - After the Arena becomes swarmed with zombies, the tributes must use mutant superpowered plants to stop them. Based on the video game Plants vs. Zombies. # Nutbag Nutshell Party - Coconut Fred, Bingo, Chloe, Blythe, Chippy, and Anvil all get get trapped in Anvil's house by a hurricane that sweeps the Arena and must find ways to keep themselves entertained. Meanwhile, Bingo finds some shrooms hidden in Blythe's bag and decides to try them. Based on the Family Guy episode "Seahorse Seashell Party". # Camp Chippy: Chippy (and the others) are forced to go on the worst filed trip of their lives # Count Bleck Fever - Count Bleck arrives at the Arena and threatens to destroy it if the tributes don't give him ten million dollars. Based on the Total Drama Pahkitew Island episode "Scarlett Fever". # A Cold Day at the Hungry Games - A flu epidemic breaks out in the Arena, causing everyone except Blythe and Bingo to stay sick in bed. Blythe, fed up that everyone else is sick and not her, travels to Africa to catch ebola. # Kitty's "Special" Friend - Eric Needles is revealed to have austim so he's forced to go the "special" so Kitty tries to make herself handicapped. # The Most Piss-Poor Slumber Party Ever - Chloe,Bingo and Vana sleep in the same bed during a slumber party but when they wake up the bed is wet so they debate on who is the real bed wetter. # Life's a Party Pt. 1 and 2 - The gang goes to Ruben's house for a party but there's an evil unkown killer on the lose Season 4 # It's 4KKKids! - The 4Kids workers make a show based on The Hungry Games but they remove all the shit, gore, sex and rice balls. # Atomic Space Rape Spree - Ruben decides to send the arena to space, where Atomic Betty starts raping everyone with a meteor shaped like a dildo. # Video Brinfredo - Coconut Fred decides to make his own animated movies, but they end up being poor clones of already popular animated movies. # Alert Alert a Benophiles Is Here - Ben12066 is mistaken for an Ami raper on Drama alert. # A Very Special Hungry Games Episode - Blythe finds herself in an abusive relationship with the Donkey Bird from Mr. Pickles. # Mr. Noisyopinions - Mr. Noisyopinions, an obnoxious Mr. Men character who hates movies to the point of violent tendencies is about, and he keeps walking all over Mr. Quiet. # Pierced - Chippy's jerk jock of a brother befriends Dash Baxter and they both work together to make Chippy miserable. # Minion Mayhem - Ruben hires his own minions, but they become so popular around the Arena that they become cancer. # Hungry Games Soccer World - The tributes have a soccer competition. # Monkey See Monkey Don't - Chloe and Blythe accidentally summon the imfamous Fleabag Monkeyface. # Chippy On Crack - A horrible prank cause by Chloe and Blythe cracks open Chippy's head so they pretend to be Chippy and start to learn what's it like being a simulator. # Chloe Stars On TV - Chloe throws a nasty temper tantrum after finding out that her favorite show starts ten minutes later than when she thought it did. Loosely based on the infamous Caillou episode "Caillou Joins the Circus". # Semag Yrgnuh Eht - The tributes go back in time and discover the racist Warner Bros. cartoons. # Whorez - A parody of the live-action Bratz movie using Hungry Games characters. # A Needle in Time - Eric Needles finds out that Eric Feeble is his future self. # It's A Fredless Life - Coconut Fred finds out what life in the Hungry Games universe would be like if he was never born. # Game Stakers - Bingo plays weird Coconut Fred games # Fairing is Caring - Chloe becomes a rabid hater of her favorite show after one line pisses her off. # Leapin' Coconuts - Coconut Fred creates his own video game. # Rubenland - Ruben creates his own theme park which violates all human safety guidelines. # The Villain Games - The Disney villains, lead by Bill Cipher, take over the entire show. Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Seasons